1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, such as a cellular telephone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system whereby a user carries a mobile communication device, which interrogates tags in the local environment, such that the user may route various forms of communications, e.g. telephone calls or emails, received by the mobile communication device, to equipment associated with the tag, and/or the user may receive information about objects or activities in a general vicinity of the user using the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods are known in the background art for tracking the location of a mobile communication device. For example, employees may carry an RFID tag, which may be read by interrogators throughout an office building, such that the employee's location may be tracked.
Also, many cellular telephones have GPS receivers, such that the cellular telephone's location may be obtained by the service provider. Also, there are triangulation methods, whereby a cellular telephone's location may be estimated by the service provider based upon signal strength measurements.